


Meeting the Parents

by scenteddonut



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, G!P, GP, Girl Penis, Meeting the Parents, Other, Smut, abby is just protective, awkward lexa, but mostly dirty, embarrassed lexa, girlpenis lexa, gp lexa, jake is the goat, kinda funny, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenteddonut/pseuds/scenteddonut
Summary: Lexa meets Clarke's parents for the first time and can't help but get a hard on at dinner. Thus sexy time ensues.Pure smut with a little bit of fluff and awkward Lexa.





	

Their hands interlaced underneath the table. Lexa rubs her free hand against her jeans, trying to dry her sweaty palms. She felt her hand being squeezed and looked over to see Clarke’s reassuring smile. Lexa tried to reciprocate the smile but it came out as more of a quick upturn of her lips before her smile was wiped off by the next words she heard.

“So, what exactly are your intentions with our daughter?” She heard from the blonde woman sitting across the table, her knife slicing through the meat on her plate.

Lexa felt herself choke on the spit making its way down her throat. Her coughs interrupting the glares Clarke was shooting towards her mother. 

“Um, well I-” She stuttered as she tried to find an appropriate response. “I really respect her…” She trailed off, sparing a glance towards Clarke, her eyes silently begging for help.

“Mom, I thought we talked about this.” Clarke said, her jaw tightening as she narrowed her eyes across the table. She felt Lexa rub her thumb against the back of her own. A gesture meant to be comforting. 

“It’s an innocent question, Clarke. I just want to know what she is expecting out of this... thing” Her mother responded, trying not to grimace as she spoke.

“Abby…” Jake muttered under his breath from his spot next to the frowning woman.

“What, Jacob, I can’t ask a simple question?” She rolled her eyes at her husband and shoved a piece of carrot into her mouth.

They carried on with dinner with little talk happening. The occasional question from Jake about what Lexa planned on doing during the summer, or what jobs she was looking into. Abby would interject to make a snide comment at almost every answer. Abby and Jake mostly spoke to Clarke or chatted amongst themselves. 

With the meal almost over, Abby asked Lexa if she enjoyed the meal. 

“Oh yeah, it was great. My favorite was the potatoes,” she replied, trying to be polite.

Abby stared at her. “Clarke made the potatoes.” She responded, her eyes unblinking. “The only thing I didn’t make.”

“Of course it is…” the brunette mumbled, mostly to herself as she felt her face heating up.

Clarke slid her hand over Lexa’s thigh, trying to comfort her embarrassed girlfriend. Her body stilled as she felt something hard and stiff on the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh. Her eyes widened as she quickly tried to pull her hand back, embarrassed.

Lexa’s hand shot out to grip onto Clarke’s keeping it pressed against her erection.

She glanced over at Lexa, who feeling the brunettes hand against her leg, was grinning slightly, eyes still trained at the table.

Clarke cleared her throat but didn’t remove her hand. “Well, dinner was great. Um, I think we are gonna go upstairs now if that’s okay?” Her hand started to slowly slide against the material of the jeans.

“Uh uh, young lady. You’ve got to help clean up.” Her mother said, already beginning to clear the table.

“I helped cook.” Clarke said, her expression neutral as she stared at her mother.

“Abby honey, let the girls go.” Jake interjected as he saw Abby open her mouth to protest.

At his words, Clarke quickly stood up from her seat and reached down to grab Lexa’s hand, pulling her towards the stairs.

She tugged the brunette up to her room, ignoring the sounds of her mother mumbling about how rude she was. 

“Sorry, Finn,” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa into her room, stopping to block the path of the small, fluffy black haired dog standing in the doorway. His head cocked to the side as she shut the door, effectively keeping him out of the room. 

Clarke quickly locked the door before turning around only to find Lexa already advancing on her. 

The brunette pushed her against the door, her hands quickly coming up to grip onto her sides as her lips found the blondes. 

Clarke groaned as she felt Lexa’s bottom lip slide between her own, sucking gently on the plump lip. Her hands came up to slide in Lexa’s brown wavy hair, while she arched her chest up against her.

Hips jerking against hips made the blonde moan once again as she was reminded of the hard on her girlfriend was supporting underneath her restricting pants.

“Baby, you’re fucking killing me,” Clarke said, her hand sliding down to grip onto the stiff dick through her jeans. “Such a bad girl…” mumbling as lips were pressed back against lips.

They both sighed into each others mouths when their tongues met. Tongues sliding together before Clarke took Lexa’s bottom lip back in her mouth. 

Lexa hadn’t realized that Clarke had unzipped her jeans, her hand reaching inside to pull her cock out of its confines. 

Lexa broke the kiss to groan against Clarke’s lips, her forehead coming to rest against the blondes. 

Clarke glanced down at the tanned and slightly pink appendage in her hand. She grinned and gave the penis a playful tug. 

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and jerked her hips against Clarke’s hand. 

Clarke slowly began to slide her hand up and down the hard dick. “Do you like that?” She whispered against Lexa’s lips, her tongue peeking out to swipe across the brunette’s. 

All she could manage was a nod as her grip tightened on her girlfriends back, eyes staying shut as she felt Clarke’s warm grip. 

Lexa released a moan before biting down on her lip to stop any sounds from escaping her. 

“Oh baby,” Clarke taunted, “Let me help you…”

Before Lexa realized what was happening, Clarke had already slid down onto her knees and began tugging down Lexa’s jeans. 

Clarke grinned up at her when she managed to push down the girl’s jeans, finally allowing her to see all of her girlfriend, standing at attention. Her hand came up to grip onto the seven inches of hardness, resuming her slow rhythm.

Up and down. Up and down. Each movement pulling a strangled moan from the brunette’s throat.

Lexa was resting her hand against the door behind Clarke, her eyes trained on the movement of her girlfriend’s hand. 

Clarke took a deep breath as she stared at the dick in her hand before glancing up at her girlfriend, eyes locking while she slowly leaned forward, her tongue swiping against the head. 

She heard Lexa draw in a quick breath above her and she smiled to herself, knowing exactly how much the brunette was about to enjoy this. 

She opened her mouth to take the swollen head inside, tongue swirling around the curve of the tip.

Clarke ran her tongue along the length of the smooth, velvety skin. 

“Baby, shit...” she heard muttered above her. One hand coming down to slide back into her honey blonde locks. 

Crystal blue eyes stayed trained on the forest green ones above her as her mouth moved further down to take more into her mouth.

Lexa could feel goose bumps break out across her skin at each inch her girlfriend took into her mouth, the feeling of wetness seeping out from the head of her cock. 

Clarke relaxed her throat as she felt the tip hit the back, her tongue flattening against the underside of the dick to allow more into her mouth. 

She held that position for a moment, pulling back to let the dick fall out of her mouth. A string of spit already connecting the tip to her lips. She drew in a shaky breath as she leaned forward to repeat the motion.

Lexa’s grip on her hair tightened while she slowly started to thrust her hips in time with Clarke’s sucking. Her hand beginning to push on the blonde’s head slightly.

Clarke’s eyes shut as she was trying to focus on controlling her gag reflex every time the head of the dick would hit the back of her throat. 

Lexa gently pulled on the girl’s hair, slowly pulling her hips back to let her cock fall out of the girl’s mouth. 

At Clarke’s questioning gaze, Lexa reached down to grab her hand, lifting her from her position on the ground, and pulling her over towards the bed. 

She gently pushed the blonde down on the crisp, white sheets before reaching down to grab the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head and discarding it beside her. 

She smiled at her girlfriend watching her with lustful eyes as she stripped down out of the rest of her clothes. The lights were low in the spacious room but Clarke could still focus on the outlines of Lexa’s muscles lining her stomach. 

Her small but full breasts casting a shadow on her skin.

Lexa began unbuttoning Clarke’s shorts as the blonde tugged her own shirt off and threw it near the pile of Lexa’s own clothes. 

Once she was stripped of all clothing, the brunette pushed the blonde back down against the bed and crawled up her body. 

Lips pushing back against lips in a lust filled kiss. Clarke gasped as she felt fingers sliding through her thick wetness. Her eyes opening to look down and see Lexa’s long, skinny fingers begin to rub circles against her clit. 

She reached up to grab the back of Lexa’s head, pressing her lips back against hers.

Lexa pulled away from the kiss, smiling at Clarke’s frown. 

“Patience, baby. I want to take care of you,” she whispered as she began kissing a trail down the blonde’s neck. 

Clarke closed her eyes and stretched her head back to allow Lexa to continue her ministration. 

Lexa slid her tongue along the indention of her girlfriend collarbone, stopping every so often so suck a dark hickey into her lover’s neck. Not being able to hide her pride at leaving a mark on her girlfriend, her teeth latched onto the place. 

Clarke moaned at the feeling of teeth gripping her skin and lifted her hips up to find some sort of friction against her aching pussy. 

“Please Lex,” she moaned out, the need for contact against her center winning out over pride. 

“I said patience,” the brunette replied, biting down onto another clear piece of skin. Her way of telling the girl that she was in charge.

Lexa continued her trail down Clarke’s body, stopping briefly to slide her tongue over the hard nipple, nibbling slightly. 

She slid her nose down between the valley of the full breasts, continuing down only to stop and kiss the blonde’s belly button softly. She looked up at her girlfriend to see a gentle smile on her face. They stared at each other, smiling for a few moments, just happy to be together. 

Lexa winked at her from her spot where her body had settled between Clarke’s thighs. She pressed her nose back against the blonde’s skin, slowly trailing down until her nose ran over the short line of hair leading to her center. 

She heard Clarke draw in a breath at the movement but Lexa didn’t stop.

She looked up again at Clarke, wanting her lover to watch her as she took her first taste. 

Her tongue peeking out to slowly slide through her girlfriend’s folds, her tongue moving upwards and collecting wetness on her lips. 

Clarke let out a loud moan, quickly bringing up her hand to cover her mouth and look towards the door.

“Shhh,” her girlfriend teased from her spot between her legs, “better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.” 

Lexa began to flick her tongue against the blonde’s clit, tongue alternating between rapid flick to slow, deep sucking. 

Clarke was steadily grinding her hips up against the brunette’s face at this point, her hand coming up to grab her breast. 

Lexa smiled to herself, knowing her girlfriend was close to coming. She pulled back, ignoring the blonde’s sounds of protest to slide her middle finger in her mouth, coating it in saliva before slowly pushing it inside of her girlfriend’s entrance. 

“Fuck,” her girlfriend gasped out as she felt the long digit enter her, curling slightly to rub against her wall. Clarke felt the familiar coil begin in her stomach, the mixture of Lexa’s movement against her clit and the feeling of her finger quickly sliding in and out of her was pushing her closer to the edge. 

Lexa could feel her girlfriend’s muscles beginning to tighten against her finger so she began to suck hard on her clit. 

Clarke quickly grabbed a pillow to throw over her head to silence the moan she let out as she felt the coil snap and felt her body be thrown into an orgasm. 

Lexa continued to slowly pump her finger in and out of her girlfriend while she let her come down from her high. Once Clarke’s hips stilled against the bed, she slowly pulled her finger out and slid it into her mouth. 

“You taste fucking incredible,” she grinned at the blushing blonde who had just removed the pillow from her face. 

Lexa crawled back up Clarke’s body to let her taste herself against her lips. 

“I’m not done with you yet, my love,” she began, “I’ve been hard since you opened the door and I saw how good you looked in those tight little shorts.” 

“Mm, well what are you going to do about it, Miss Woods?” Clarke taunted, a sly grin forming on her face.

Lexa leaned back on her knees as she pushed apart Clarke’s legs. She stared for a second at her girlfriend’s glistening pussy before grabbing the base of her dick and running the tip along her folds. 

Clarke’s hips gave a jerk at the movement on her still sensitive pussy. 

Lexa continued to slowly slide her dick against Clarke, making sure to coat the appendage with as much wetness as she could. 

Lexa’s achingly stiff cock was a reminder of how long it had been since she had sex with her girlfriend. The stress of meeting the parents and them both being busy with university had made it almost impossible to get any alone time together. 

“This is gonna hurt a bit, baby,” she mumbled, focused on the center in front of her. “Tell me if you need me to stop.” 

Clarke gripped onto the bed sheets beside her as she readied herself for the delicious stretch.

Lexa, still gripping the base of the dick, slowly began to push the head into the blonde.

Clarke bit her lip as she felt the stretching of the tight muscle around the penetrating cock. She let out a whimper when she felt the first few inches’ slide into her, causing Lexa to pause her movements. She opened her eyes to see green staring back at her.

“It’s okay, baby, it just stings a little,” She reassured her, nodding after a few moments of stillness, signaling that she could move.

Lexa slowly pushed more of herself into her, stopping once she felt the tip press against the back of her girlfriend’s pussy. She felt her dick throb as it was encased by Clarke’s velvety heat.

“Oh my God, Clarke…” she whispered, “I’m inside of you.” Looking down at where barely any skin of her dick was visible, she saw her girlfriend’s pussy lips gripping onto her member. 

Lexa would never get used to the sight of being inside of her girlfriend. She bit her lip as she tried to control herself from letting loose and pounding into her girl. 

“Baby, please move,” the blonde groaned out as Lexa slowly pulled out, only to push back in, once again filling her completely. 

They both moaned in unison at the feeling, the brunette’s hips beginning a steady rhythm. 

In and out. Harder. Deeper.

They don’t even bother trying to make it last, the feeling beginning to be too much for the both of them. 

“You feel so fucking good, baby” Lexa grunted out as she started to push her dick inside of the blonde harder. Her eyes unable to look away as she watches herself disappear into her girlfriend, only to reemerge covered in her silky wetness. 

Clarke reached down to grab onto Lexa’s ass, her fingers digging into the skin as she pulled her cock deeper inside of her. 

Lexa jerks forward to press her lips back against Clarke’s, growling as her fingers dig harder into her ass. Lexa slammed her hips harder against the other girl’s, pumping her dick in and out of the blonde’s tightening cunt. 

Clarke breaks from the kiss to gasp for breath as she feels the head hit a certain spot against her wall. 

“Yes yes yes yes,” she begins to chant, all other thoughts seeming to drift from her mind. The only thing she can think about is her girlfriend’s cock pumping in and out of her pussy. 

Lexa rests her forehead against her girlfriend’s as she begins to whimper, the familiar tightening in her balls as she feels the ridges of Clarke’s pussy sliding against her length.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum,” the brunette whispered to her girlfriend who seemed to be on the edge of bliss herself. 

Lexa continued her pounding, fucking her girlfriend hard and fast as she tried to hold off her own orgasm until she could cum with her love. 

Clarke lurched her body forward into Lexa’s and buried her face against her neck, sobbing as she felt the brunette’s cock digging deep inside of her. The head of her dick sliding against her front wall with every ruthless thrust. 

Her body tightened before she let out a cry into her girlfriend’s neck, body wrapping itself around the brunette as her pussy clamped around the hardness inside of her.

Lexa groaned as she felt herself tip over the edge, her arms holding the blonde tight against her as she felt her cum shoot out of her cock and deep into Clarke’s waiting pussy. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” the brunette mumbled against the blonde as she continued to slowly rock her hips for them both to ride out their orgasms. She continued until she became too sensitive and stilled her hips.

Once Clarke’s body had stopped shuttering and her inner muscles had relaxed enough for Lexa to pull out, she gently pulled the softening penis out of her girlfriend. 

She had to hold back a groan when she saw their combined cum slowly spill out of Clarke’s stretched entrance. 

She reached over to grab a tissue off of Clarke’s nightstand to clean up their combined juices. 

Once she had tossed the used tissue somewhere near the garbage, she curled her body up against her girlfriend’ and pulled the covers over their bodies. 

With legs entangled, and arms wrapped around each other, Lexa rested her head against Clarke’s chest, ear pressed above her breast to listen to her heartbeat.

After a few moments for them to catch their breaths, Clarke trailed her fingers up and down her lover’s arm, both of them just enjoying the moment. 

“See. I told you meeting my parents wouldn’t be so bad”

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!
> 
> FOLLOW MY TUMBLR AND SEND ME PROMPTS
> 
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com  
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com  
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com
> 
> A/N: I've gotten a few comments regarding Finn (he's the dog) and I don't know if I should just delete that part of the story or not since it's causing some people confusion? I thought it was clear that Finn was the dog but I knew that in my head while I was writing so I don't want to confuse anyone.


End file.
